


Made With Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Author’s choice, author's choice, in the summer of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



They have been a couple for a little over a year now, and while they don’t normally do lovely romantic dinner dates, they do celebrate birthdays. This was why Zero was awoken from his dreams by the scent of warm apple pie. Birthday cakes were the tradition, of course, but they were never a couple that stuck to boarding traditions. 

Yawning, he sat up in bed, his hair an adorable tousled mess. A pie was sitting on the nightstand waiting for him—a mouthwatering delicious, scrumptious treat, hot and fresh right out of the oven. 

“Happy birthday, Zero.” Jude smiled as he held out a cup of hot coffee, black with two sugars, just how Zero liked. Another quark Jude loved about his boyfriend—Zero still drank hot coffee in the heat of summer. 

Something of love and devotion fluttered in Zero’s hearts as he grinned and took the coffee, and when he drank down the rich aroma, he couldn’t help but to moan with blissful contentment. 

Leaning in, he kissed Jude, a sweet coffee flavored kiss, one that made the younger man’s heart skip a beat. In the summer of life, they had time to relax, therefore they spent the day in bed together, cuddling and kissing, and sharing the yummy pie and giggles, as if they were fools in love. And they were, the type of love that made bright goofy grins come to their lips and made their eyes sparkle like shimmering stars. 

No kiss would be as sweet as wine when Jude smiles this time, a smile of fondness and pure joy, his soul twinkling so brightly. If there was a time to love, a chance for passion, heart and soul, and a single moment to hold the one he desired in his arms, it was now. He embraces Zero and holds him close, cuddling him, while goose bumps flutter on his warm skin. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/631587.html?thread=86444835#/t86444835)


End file.
